Things You Don't Know
by Wolf Master Loki
Summary: There's some things people don't know about Metroman and Bernard. Let's find out what that is during a snuggling session. Metroman/Bernard. AU. Fluff. One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind or its' characters

Dedicated to aurawind who loves Metroman/Bernard. I made this fluffy oneshot as a thanks for reading my fic Destined for What? even though the pairing isn't her favorite.

First part is Bernard's POV. Second part is Metroman's POV.

Things You Don't Know

There is a couple things that nobody knows about Wayne Scott, also known as Metroman. One of those things is that his body temperature was higher than a normal human. If someone else were to touch his skin it would seem as if he had a fever. He radiated warmth from his body.

So whenever it's time for bed. Wayne will hold the blanket up and allow me to slide into his arms. As he's doing right now. I easily curl up against his chest since he's so much larger than me. He curls his arms around my body which causes me to be surrounded by heat. I affectionately call it my Warm Pocket. Not out loud because that would ruin the imagine I worked so hard on. I call it that in my head.

Another thing people don't know about Wayne is that he doesn't sleep. His body doesn't require it to recharge like a normal person. Instead, he will sometimes go into a semi-meditative state which causes his body to be still and his functions to slow down. Even during that time he isn't really asleep. It made for quick responses in the hero business.

It also meant that all the sleeping that we did was purely for my benefit. Back when he was still a hero he didn't get to stay the whole night. Now he's essentially retired. So how does he not get bored lying around for seven hours every night?

The answer is simple. He won't tell me.

Wayne runs his hand through my hair lightly. "You're thinking too hard. Sleep." He can always tell when I'm over-analyzing.

I snuggle up to him a little more. "You sure?"

He laughs a little, "I'm not telling you."

"You're no fun."

"And you'd know all about being no fun." He pokes my nose. I hate it when he does that but I let it go right now.

"I just have a different definition of fun."

He doesn't answer and laughs again. I let myself get settled to go to sleep since I know I won't be winning this argument. At least not now.

* * *

><p>There's a couple things that no one knows about Bernard Jones. One of those things is that he is an affectionate snuggler. He rarely falls asleep without me there to hold him. Of course, I greatly enjoy holding the slight man close as he drifts off. I didn't get the satisfaction of sleep since I didn't need it. So I enjoyed being as close to the experience as possible.<p>

I look down at Bernard and could tell by the furrowed brow that he is thinking about something. I lightly run my hands through his hair to get his attention. "You're thinking too hard. Sleep."

He snuggles in deeper and his face smooths out. "You sure?"

I can't help but laugh. Bernard was under the impression that I would rather do something else than lie in bed with him all night. It was a ridiculous thought. He always asks why but I like to keep it to myself. "I'm not telling you."

"You're no fun." His brow is furrowing again.

"And you'd know all about being no fun." I poke his nose. I know he hates it but it distracts him from thinking too hard again.

"I just have a different definition of fun." That was definitely an understatement. I can only laugh again in reply. I pull him closer as he finally settles down to sleep.

As much as I love Bernard, and cuddling with him, there actually was another reason I didn't mind lying with him all night. The other thing nobody else knew about Bernard was that he was a sleep talker. A very active sleep talker.

It was only an hour after he fell asleep that his vivid dreaming caused him to talk nonsense.

"Cute..." Bernard mumbled.

I held in my urge to giggle uncontrollably. I had a theory. Bernard was so morose during the day that he had to expel all his happy feelings and thoughts at night. Otherwise the poor man would implode.

"Yay. Kittens." He throws his arms around my neck and rubs his face against mine. Undoubtedly confusing my unshaven face with fur.

"I'm keeping you all..." I couldn't hold in the giggle after that one. Of course that caused a pretty rough shaking for Bernard since he was cuddled so close. He roused a little from sleep and looked at me groggily.

"What?"

"Nothing. Go back to your kittens."

"Ok...Did you know they're really cute?" Obviously he was still pretty out of it.

"Yup. The cutest." I agreed. He smiled and quickly fell back asleep. Being bored around Bernard was impossible.


End file.
